Battle Pages/Team RWBY vs. Ace-Ops
"Team RWBY vs. Ace-Ops" is a battle that occurred in "With Friends Like These" where Team RWBY fights the Ace Operatives (barring Clover Ebi) in Ironwood's Office. Preceding Events After James Ironwood's declaration to impose martial law on Atlas, Team RWBY calls for help from their allies. In response to this, James orders the Ace Ops to arrest the team. Ironwood makes his leave for the Atlas Vault. Once he exits Harriet Bree locks down the office. As the fighters take their stances, Marrow Amin asks if they're genuinely going to fight, to which Harriet responds that they'll do so if Team RWBY makes a move. The Fight The battle begins with Ruby rushing through Ironwood's office's reinforced door with her semblance, and Harriet grunting briefly before using her Semblance to pursue her. As she runs out Elm Ederne clashes with Yang Xiao Long, Marrow and Blake Belladonna lock weapons and Weiss Schnee attacks Vine Zeki. Ruby speeds through the hallway but Harriet catches up, kicking her against an elevator door. Ruby tries to convince Harriet they are doing what Salem wants to happen only to be ignored. Yang drives Elm down the stairs with a barrage of punches as she tries to defend herself. Eventually landing a punch to the face that knocks Elm away, but she uses her Semblance to recover. Headbutting Yang before striking her with Timber, Yang is sent flying while Elm pursues. Blake is using Gambol Shroud to move around the room dodging Vine's arms. Yang runs back in being chased by Elm and trying to slow her down with bombs. Vine manages to grab Blake and toss her to Elm who pins the Faunus against her. A brief dialogue ensues before Yang makes a comment that enrages Elm who shoves Blake against a wall before charging her. Back in the office, Weiss and Marrow are battling as she covers part of the floor with ice. She follows with a wave of fire to create a smokescreen, then fires ice shards that Marrow deflects with his weapon. Once the smoke clears Weiss stands with the full sized Arma Gigas behind her. Ruby tries to line up a shot but Harriet kicks her into the office. She recovers and uses Crescent Rose to knock Fetch away as Marrow throws it at Weiss. Harriet runs in only to quickly follow Ruby back out. Yang and Blake try to attack Elm who dodges and bats Yang aside. Then she pulls Blake in and hits her with her weapon, launching Blake upward to be grabbed by Vine and slammed into the wall. The impact badly damages her Aura, before Yang fires a shot at Vine that distracts him long enough for her to slip free. The two regroup and manage to trick Vine into grabbing a clone loaded with bombs. The explosion launches him into the air, letting Yang slam him into the ground. Vine's defeat causes a brief pause before the Arma Gigas attacks Marrow, he dodges it and Weiss' attacks before using his Semblance on her. But the summon continues attacking forcing him to stop it, allowing Weiss to knock him out. Harriet disarms and pins Ruby, but she manages to free herself and wrap Harriet's Gravity Bolas around her. Ruby punches her to the ground only for Harriet to headbutt her and speed away. Yang shatters the floor with a Semblance fueled punch, knocking Elm upward as she and Blake deliver simultaneous hits to knock her out. Harriet launches herself at Ruby, locking her legs around her neck then flipping her to the ground. Ruby dodges several kicks before getting some distance. Harriet charges toward her only to hit an ice wall created by Weiss. She manages to get back on her feet as the two prepare to keep fighting only to lose consciousness and fall back down. Aftermath After incapacitating the Ace-Ops, Team RWBY begins to group them outside of Ironwood's office, where they begin to formulate a plan. Ruby and Weiss decide to find the Winter Maiden to stop Ironwood from getting the Relic of Creation, while Blake and Yang go look for Team JNPR. Their plan is interrupted by Pietro Polendina and Maria Calavera, who quips they'll ask for help. Image Gallery V7 12 00025.png V7 12 00026.png V7 12 00027.png V7 12 00028.png V7 12 00029.png V7 12 00030.png V7 12 00031.png V7 12 00032.png V7 12 00033.png V7 12 00034.png V7 12 00035.png V7 12 00036.png V7 12 00037.png V7 12 00038.png V7 12 00039.png V7 12 00040.png V7 12 00041.png V7 12 00042.png V7 12 00043.png V7 12 00044.png V7 12 00045.png V7 12 00046.png V7 12 00047.png V7 12 00048.png V7 12 00049.png V7 12 00050.png V7 12 00051.png V7 12 00052.png V7 12 00053.png V7 12 00054.png V7 12 00055.png V7 12 00056.png V7 12 00057.png V7 12 00058.png V7 12 00095.png V7 12 00096.png V7 12 00097.png V7 12 00098.png V7 12 00099.png V7 12 00100.png V7 12 00101.png V7 12 00102.png V7 12 00103.png V7 12 00104.png V7 12 00105.png V7 12 00106.png V7 12 00107.png V7 12 00108.png V7 12 00109.png V7 12 00110.png V7 12 00111.png V7 12 00112.png V7 12 00113.png V7 12 00114.png V7 12 00115.png V7 12 00116.png V7 12 00117.png V7 12 00118.png V7 12 00119.png V7 12 00120.png V7 12 00121.png V7 12 00122.png V7 12 00123.png V7 12 00124.png V7 12 00125.png V7 12 00126.png V7 12 00127.png V7 12 00128.png V7 12 00129.png V7 12 00130.png V7 12 00131.png V7 12 00132.png V7 12 00133.png V7 12 00134.png V7 12 00135.png V7 12 00136.png V7 12 00137.png V7 12 00138.png V7 12 00139.png V7 12 00140.png V7 12 00141.png V7 12 00142.png V7 12 00143.png V7 12 00144.png V7 12 00145.png V7 12 00146.png V7 12 00147.png V7 12 00148.png V7 12 00149.png V7 12 00150.png V7 12 00151.png V7 12 00152.png V7 12 00153.png V7 12 00154.png V7 12 00155.png V7 12 00156.png V7 12 00157.png V7 12 00159.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 7